<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>有心无力 by Chimatsuri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371517">有心无力</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri'>Chimatsuri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>○.损友工匠全能黑魔 x 为了招人夸下海口最终肉♂偿的战士<br/>●.R18向</p><p>★要求：450HQ，包下全团装备料理却付不起钱的战士被黑心工匠好友要求肉偿的故事√</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>有心无力</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.</p><p>第一个招募信息：首周，来logs橙紫，可提供料理爆发药。（8/8）<br/>第二个招募信息：前三日，队内多为双绝选手，装备可帮禁断。（7/8）<br/>第三个招募信息：清CD，一天清完，要求伐木稳带国际服数据联系，自备450HQ和料理爆发药。（6/8）<br/>第四个招募信息：次周，小肝，来稳定不鸽，可提供爆发药料理。（8/8）<br/>第五个招募信息：保首争次，无零式首周经验想尝试，无logs数据要求。（1/8）<br/>……<br/>-<br/>战士已经等了三天了，三天里他见证了无数队从头组满，各式各样的要求心里也有个数，但他这人有个毛病——他不喜欢去别人的团里，曾经阴差阳错在一个亲友短板团待过一阵子，那阵子几乎让他有了阴影，这版本只想自己组队。<br/>再说了，听说这一次的迷宫讨伐也不难，没准自己也能争个首周不是？<br/>心动不如行动，他立刻开启了招募，可是三天过去了，自己的队伍里还是一个人都没有。<br/>为什么？<br/>他百思不得其解，但新迷宫马上就要开放了，再招不到人计划估计就要泡汤，到底有什么方式能吸引人和自己组队呢……<br/>战士在脑内回想了一下这些天的所见所闻，最后他脑袋一热，招募顿时变了样。<br/>招募信息：保首争次，进队装备全包，无零式首周经验想尝试，无logs数据要求。（1/8）<br/>仅仅花了两分钟，招募里就挤满了人。<br/>战士脸上挂着笑容，背后却全是汗。<br/>这全套装备……他要从哪里弄啊？</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>“今天你真的能做？”<br/>战士的神情有惊讶，有期待，也有不安。<br/>“你是看不起工匠还是看不起我？”<br/>黑魔在热闹的广场一角忙着手里的活，闻言瞥了他一眼，手里的赐福手锯闪着耀眼的光：“插队价格翻一点五倍，要还是不要，给个准数，还有一堆老板等着。”<br/>他向来难说话，两人认识了这么些年战士也知道对方不喜欢模棱两可的回答，他连忙点头道：“要、要……”<br/>黑魔收回视线，他低头专心将手里的原木一点点分成几批工整的木材后才再次开了口：“几套？报职业。”<br/>“呃……”<br/>这个要求对战士而言似乎是什么相当困难的事，平日里大大咧咧的男人此刻目光躲闪，背着把战斧心虚道：“八套……主手也全要。”<br/>八套？那就是整队的量。<br/>黑魔以为对方在帮队友定装备，头也不抬地嗯了一声，他从怀里掏出了一卷干净的羊皮纸铺在工作台上，继续道：“职业，还有材料自备？不自备价格不一样。”<br/>“自备……算了，材料不自备。”战士算了算自己包里的石头，又算了算多多少少的材料，低声报了自己招到的团队配置。<br/>“两套坦克，两套治疗，一套龙骑，一套武僧，两套法系？”<br/>黑魔的手很快，他迅速在纸上算出了价格后头也不抬：“一千五百万。”<br/>首日装备的价格本就不低，提供不了材料的话，八套装备一千五百万已经是极其便宜的友情价了。<br/>他说完之后半天没得到回应，直觉不对，抬头却正好和目光呆滞的战士对上了视线。<br/>战士呆在原地，他看着那双波澜不惊的眼睛艰难地吞了吞口水，随后难以置信道：“多少？”<br/>“一千五百万。”黑魔面无表情地盯着他，看人这个神态心里一下子就猜到了大半：“你一个人付？”<br/>说完他盯着对方支支吾吾的样子也不等人回答，继续一针见血地追问道：“你有这个钱付？”<br/>据他所知，这家伙可不是个练生产的胚子，为了防止亏损和跑单自己可要了解清楚：一个整天迷宫厮杀的战斗冒险者哪儿来的钱包全团的装备？<br/>果不其然，问到了这个份上，战士只能如实回答，他尴尬道：“没有。”<br/>那他确实没有，但也确实夸下海口要包全队的开荒花销。<br/>“……拜托。”他难得低声下气地求起了难相处的好友：“我真的没办法了……晚上就开迷宫，能不能分个期？我给你打一整个版本的工行吗？随叫随到的那种。”<br/>“不行。”黑魔立刻收起了手里的羊皮纸，一口回绝道：“我这从不赊账，还是插队单，你不能一次性付全就去找别人。”<br/>“这不是别人都不接……”战士是真的走投无路了，天知道他被几个工匠用“没钱买个屁”的眼神嫌弃过了：“哥哥，好哥哥，求求你了，我分期绝对一分不少的付给你还付利息，这话已经说出去了我收不回来啊……”<br/>“自己想办法。”黑魔把牛皮纸卷好后收进了怀里，一副随时准备收拾东西走人的模样：“插队还付不出钱？我不做慈善。”<br/>“唉别啊！”战士哭丧着脸，就差跪下来抱着他大腿求他了：“我给你当打工仔，我帮你挖材料！只要肯帮我这个忙我签卖身契给你都行！求求你了好哥哥！就帮我这一次吧！”<br/>黑魔已经提起小工作台准备走人了，可战士硬是拦住了他的去路，本想冷酷无情的打本工匠就算面对有点好感的家伙也绝不会在金钱上让步，可在听到那句“卖身契”时，他发现自己似乎并没有那么坚定。<br/>“‘卖身契’？”黑魔加重了这三个字，他盯着战士焦急的脸扬了扬眉，唐突问道：“让你做任何事都行？”<br/>他这一问，对黑魔颇为了解的战士也开始慌了，商人的心没一个不是黑的，但那一千多万重如泰山，想来面前这位有些交情的好友也不会让自己去做些送命的事，他便在纠结中紧张地点了头：“对。”<br/>黑魔没再回应，只是仔仔细细地打量起了他。<br/>战士的下巴上有新长出来的胡茬，大大咧咧的家伙显然这两天没怎么搭理过自己，那身坚韧的波伊束腰衣并没有和以前的战斗服那样裹得严严实实，黑魔盯着他的锁骨和露出大半的胸膛看了几秒，紧接着放下了手里的东西，对他道：“转身。”<br/>“噢、噢……”战士便听话的转过身去，下一秒衣服的下摆便被人掀了起来：黑魔正盯着他被衬裤包裹着的屁股看。<br/>男人的屁股被紧身的裤子包裹着，很翘，很结实，平时给衣服遮着根本看不出些什么来，黑魔感觉自己得到了意外收获，若不是顾忌着两人还在外头，估计会直接伸手抓上个那么几下。<br/>“一次总觉得有些亏。”他突然嘀咕了一句，显然是在盘算着什么。<br/>一次？什么一次？战士心里茫然，但感觉到事情有转机的他又不好贸然去问对方想做些什么，只好乖乖地等人开口。<br/>黑魔只沉默了半分钟不到，他看了会儿屁股之后便松了手，顺带还松了口：“分期也不是不行。”<br/>听到这句话后战士像打了鸡血似的，立刻转过身来欣喜地盯着他道：“真的？”<br/>那脸上不自觉露出的傻笑让黑魔总感觉这家伙身后有根无形的尾巴在摇，他盯着那双亮晶晶的眼睛嗯了一声，继续道：“可以少收你一点，也可以分期，但你这首日单还插队……其他老板的我得延后或推掉，这笔损失你总得付出点什么？”<br/>战士一拍胸脯，又把黑魔的目光吸引到了自己半露不露的胸肌上，而他本人还毫无察觉：“没事！你尽管说，只要能让我慢慢付，什么都行！”<br/>他原以为黑魔要自己帮忙去当矮人绵除草机或是铁人打工仔，他做足了一切心理准备，脸上的自信满满的笑容却还是在听到那句肉偿时僵硬了。<br/>“肉……”他不敢置信道：“肉偿？”<br/>“需要我解释这两个字的意思？”黑魔也不是什么斯文人，尽管他平日里装得很斯文。<br/>他寻思着战士的脑子可能真消化不了自己的意思，见人还是傻愣着，只好给他把话往白了说开：“我要操你。”<br/>这四个字如晴天霹雳，战士脸上的笑容彻底褪去，他嘴角抽了抽，瞪大了眼睛盯着黑魔好看的嘴唇，怎么都没法相信刚刚那粗鄙之言是出自于对方之口。<br/>这人要操自己？啊？黑魔？和自己？上床？自己还是被插的那个？<br/>战士就在原地愣了好半天，几欲张口说些什么，最终也没把语言组织好，反而磨光了黑魔的耐心。<br/>“我不强迫人。”黑魔的声音听上去公事公办，条款分明：“八套装备，傍晚出单，收你八百万，可以分期。条件很简单，首日插队还打折你知道要损失多少？怎么都得给点补偿吧？总之上床，七次，你那套我当送你，我没有特殊癖好，就简简单单的做爱而已，能接受晚上就把自己洗干净来我家，不能现在就立刻滚出我的视野，我还有一堆单子。”<br/>去他家……做爱……分期……等等？！七次？又少了七百万？！<br/>战士懵了，又清醒了。<br/>他看了看黑魔，又看了看自己腰间的小钱袋，终于意识到对方方才盯着自己看时在看些什么，也终于明白了所谓的“插队代价”是什么。<br/>他略有些不安地拉了拉自己过于敞开的领口，最后豁出去似的应了声好。<br/>他娘的，卖身就卖身。<br/>黑魔见人答应，心中暗自窃喜，表面上却滴水不漏地谈着时间：“东西我下午会寄给你，你们队几点开打，几点散？”<br/>“七点半开打……”战士挠挠头，给了个准确的点：“最迟不超过十点半散。”<br/>还挺肝。黑魔想。<br/>“今晚有空？”于是他又问。<br/>“有……这周都有！”战士回答之后又后知后觉地被大脑提醒了一下对方问自己时间的目的，声音立刻小了下来。<br/>“晚上十一点，备用钥匙在窗台左边的花坛下，我晚点会回去，去主卧等我。”黑魔叮嘱完便抱着东西在战士愣愣的注目礼中离去，可他刚走出两步，对方却又追了上来：“等等。”<br/>立刻打算出发准备这一单材料的黑魔斜了人一眼，意思再明显不过：有事赶紧说。<br/>“那个。”还是处男的战士凑到他耳边，有点难堪地低声问道：“洗干净是指……屁股也要洗吗？”<br/>黑魔盯着他的眼睛看了两秒，最终叹了口气，偏头示意对方把耳朵凑过来。<br/>战士便乖乖地靠了过去。<br/>等黑魔再一次抱着材料远去时，战士还一个人站在人来人往的广场上发呆，他反反复复地摩挲着对方塞到自己手中的一瓶润滑膏，面红耳赤。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>黑魔忙得昏天黑地，等手里最后一套中庸战斗服被打包送出之后街上已经不剩几个人了，他擦了擦额头的汗，拿起脏乱的羽毛笔划掉了羊皮纸上的最后一行字，紧接着扫掉了工作台上混合了金属与木材的碎屑，打算明天再来清洗它。<br/>他把工作台重新叠好、背回身上的一瞬间才想起来家里还有件等着自己拆的礼物。<br/>再一看表，事情似乎比自己想象中还要糟糕那么些：过零点了。<br/>黑魔只好匆忙地朝家里赶去，希望自己的礼物还在。</p><p>他推开家门的时候看到了玄关处那双自己下午刚寄过去的中庸御敌铠靴，心里的那块石头迅速落了地，卧室的门虚掩着，黑魔把手头的东西全放在客厅之后洗了下手，紧接着朝卧室走了过去。<br/>战士正趴在床中央睡觉，他半裸着裹在被子里，明明睡得迷迷糊糊，却在听到黑魔走进的动静时迅速醒了过来，睁眼就朝这儿望。<br/>“几点了啊……”他问了声。<br/>黑魔没回答，选择直接翻身上了床，他掀开被子之后半跪着，开门见山地直接伸手摸上了战士裸露在外的胸肌。<br/>挺立着的小小乳粒在胸膛上有些显眼，被掌心的皮肉挤压时的存在感尤为明显，战士显然没料到黑魔这样直白，他像桩雕塑似的躺在床上大气都不敢出，任人摸了几把之后另一边的肉粒突然被措不及防地一捏，那种怪异感让他下意识地啊了一声。<br/>他这一声喊得自己面上都有些过意不去，抬眼对上黑魔调侃的目光后羞辱感更甚，好在黑魔也没为难他，又随意拨弄了几下之后便示意人翻过身趴着。<br/>黑魔有点等不及了，他也想不到战士会直接脱得只剩一件内裤窝在床上等自己，这实在叫人心痒，导致他连衣服都来不及换就想开始吃夜宵。<br/>战士乖乖地依言跪趴好，他能感受到自己浑身上下唯一的那件内裤被干脆利落地扯到了膝弯，整个后臀都暴露在了对方眼前。<br/>黑魔伸手摸上那对圆圆的屁股，抓了几把之后发现手感比想象中硬上那么不少，但总的来说还算有弹性，精壮的肉体任人宰割的场景大大地满足了心里有些变味的征服欲，他一边去解自己的裤腰带一边问道：“中午教你的准备，自己做了没？”<br/>中午把那罐润滑膏塞到战士手里前他可是有好好做过解释的。<br/>“……做了。”战士抱着满是对方味道的枕头，紧张地眨了眨眼：“应该没做错……”<br/>实践是检验真理的唯一标准，黑魔伸手直接往人臀间的那个肉洞里按压，两只手指没受到多少阻碍就陷入了柔软的穴道里，虽然要吞下第三根没那么顺畅，但总的来说也谈不上艰难，看来对方所言不假。<br/>“处男？怕疼么？”黑魔随意地活动了两下手腕，目光直直盯着那个贪婪的穴口：“怕就给你多做会儿扩张，但我耐心有限。”<br/>战士在和男人上床这方面确实是处男，但作为一个战斗经验丰富的防护职业，怕疼这两个字对他而言简直是天方夜谭，再加上也知道这位好友的耐性向来少得糟糕，于是他一咬牙，蹬掉内裤后抱着早死早超生的心态索性道：“不怕，直接来吧。”<br/>黑魔抽出手指，欣然接受了邀请。<br/>话是这么说，但那根属于其他男人的陌生性器拍打到自己屁股上时，战士还是不安地动了下腰，他的手指抓紧了怀中的枕头，最终还是在穴口被热乎乎的龟头抵上时不争气地告了饶：“你……轻点——嗯呃！”<br/>黑魔没等他说完就挺身顶进去了半根，那种被人侵犯的清晰感让战士顿时瞪圆了眼睛，浑身的肌肉情不自禁地绷紧，内里又胀又满，穴肉排斥时硬是夹得对方低喘出声。<br/>“你……放松点。”黑魔被吸得有些动不了，显然是没想到这个看上去大又糙的男人屁股里能紧成这样，他下意识附身去亲吻对方的脊背，然后一路啃咬到耳朵，明明是安抚性的动作，可他嘴里说着的确是浑话：“不然我操不开你。”<br/>这用词实在是过于生动直白，战士闷哼一声，原先稳稳跪在床上的双膝随着对方一点一点顶入的动作在床单上磨蹭了几下，他有点受不住，这要是别人他早就掀翻对方揍个半身不遂了，但偏偏是黑魔，是提供装备的版本爹，是自己的黑心好友也是债主。<br/>战士鼻腔里发出难以忍耐的声音，他将脸贴在枕头里闷哼了数下，自以为熟悉了黑魔动作的节奏后便想自作主张地将越蹭越开的腿合拢些，可才刚动了一下，一个直顶敏感处的撞击就将他插得浑身剧颤，险些没跪住。<br/>“张开。”黑魔的声音很低，他又施力顶了一下，语气是常用的命令式：“谁让你合上了？”<br/>像是被开枪打中了死穴一样，战士回不了话，他的腿被这两下干得再次打开了不小的弧度，体内性器戳上某一处肠肉时某种刺激的电流直奔大脑，好不容易才放松下来的后穴痉挛了好几下，身体的主人也张着嘴无助地抖了大半天。<br/>那这反应黑魔可太清楚了：哪个初次被碰到前列腺的小处男不是这个反应？<br/>见人敏感点这么容易触及，他挺腰又朝那处狠狠撞击了数十次，战士在他撞第三下的时候就已经发出了语不成调的求饶，前头那根尺寸可观的阴茎也全然勃起，随着动作一晃一晃的，黑魔随手一捞，指尖便沾满了腺液。<br/>壮硕的大腿颤抖连连，战士终于尝到了性事里难熬的滋味，他被快感逼得不能自己，却在想到这份甜头的来源之后羞愧难平，矛盾地抬着腰晃来晃去，却浑然不知这样子有多淫乱。<br/>坦克的身体结实又耐揍，在床上又是另外一番滋味，黑魔从前倒是没尝过这款的，但那是因为没兴趣，这回不同。<br/>好几次黑魔都看到对方暴起的青筋与肌肉，仿佛下一刻就要把自己掀翻一样，好在战士就算被操得头昏脑花都惦记着自己的债务，硬是憋屈着高撅屁股一下下挨操，一边晃还一边浪叫着让他慢点，那黑魔的回应自然是几下深插到底的顶撞。<br/>饱满的龟头下下挤压着敏感不堪的要害，战士的被碾得白眼直翻，抽噎了没几声便直接喷了。<br/>精液弄脏了黑魔干净的床，战士几乎跪不住，可黑魔又使坏地顶了他两下，成功把他操趴在了床上。<br/>前列腺高潮绵长又紧密，初尝禁果的男人被在床上下意识地想挣扎，可黑魔看准了他被余韵掀翻的时候，不仅不给缓冲期，还变本加厉地以整根埋入的姿势骑在他体内晃着腰，直接把战士搞得扬起脖子哭求，嘴都合不拢。<br/>他明明能轻而易举地甩开身上的魔法师，却得克制着自己的力道，就算在混乱的高潮里也得无时无刻想着那分期支付的八百万。<br/>“喂。”黑魔的声音仿佛是从云端传来的：“行不行啊？说好的蓝色职业耐操呢？”<br/>战士都不知道自己是不是被刚刚那种快感给激哭了，他抹了抹自己的脸，湿漉漉的，身上也全是汗，听到问话人都没反应过来：“……啊、啊？”<br/>他的声音黏糊糊的，听上去再无平时半点爽朗，自己发声之后思考能力渐渐回笼，还没来得及回应，又听人用那惬意的声音调笑道：“你要不耐操，连一次都坚持不了，我就停，当肉偿这事没发生过。”<br/>“不、不……”战士毫无形象，他急得要命，下意识拿手边的东西擦掉了下巴上沾着的口水之后却发现那玩意儿是黑魔的枕头，只好心虚地把它丢到了一旁去，伸手撑着床铺就挣扎着想再跪起来：“你继续……”<br/>那黑魔便继续了。<br/>虽然这姿势确实深，但这回他不想再后入了，一是看不着战士的脸没意思，二是虽然这家伙的屁股有些弹性但撞起来真有些硬，自己不太舒服。<br/>战士听着他的话要翻成正面的姿势，可他才刚刚起身一动，就被仍深埋在体内的性器磨得绷紧了脚趾，丢人地喘了好几声，腿僵在了半空中。<br/>黑魔完全没有要帮忙的意思，他稍微往外抽了一些好方便人转身的动作，面上游刃有余。<br/>他妈的，商人切开真是一个比一个黑。<br/>战士心里暗骂一声，任命般绷着身体艰难地抬腿翻身，那根难以忽视的东西随着自己的动作硬生生在身体里扭了一圈，折腾得他在心里直问候人祖宗。<br/>“腿，张开，弯起来。”黑魔却在这个时候撤出了大半性器，只留下了一个头部卡在里头，显然又是想出了新花样：“自己用手抱住，张开点。”<br/>于是战士就变成了自己掰着自己双腿挨肏的模样。<br/>这个姿势实在是太挑战他的羞耻心，他平时再怎么大大咧咧现在也没法抬头了，他巴不得把脑袋埋进床垫里，可黑魔偏偏又不放过他，逼着他用力地张开自己的双腿，好把那个初次使用的后穴暴露出来。<br/>黑魔满意地撑着床单把战士再一次插满了。<br/>刚从高潮中解脱的肠肉还没熬过短暂的休息时间就再次惨遭崩塌，战士咬着牙，惦记着对方能看到自己的表情不肯露出些太失控的模样，可这种一眼就能被看穿的小心思怎么可能逃得过对方的眼睛？<br/>以暴制暴的操干每下都让战士爽得直哆嗦，他被黑魔插得不断丢盔弃甲，他腹上是自己先前吐的白精，抽插间被闲着无聊的恶劣魔法师伸手抹得到处都是，对方甚至“好心”地帮他抹了仍粘在龟头上的几滴液体，转而用食指指腹在上面搓动起来。<br/>细小的动作带来了巨大的快感，战士的小腿肌紧绷，他在床上发出了似哭非哭的泣音，好几次都要挣扎着去躲黑魔的操干，却愣是凭心里的小便签忍着抱紧了自己的腿——乖乖承受所有快感的下场就是被攻陷地泣不成声，往日里顶在前头冲锋的坦克此刻却含着根肉棒欲仙欲死地求饶，这反差还真够大的。<br/>“到底行不行啊？”黑魔明明自己都在濒临射精的边缘，却还是在战士被第二次被干丢的时候强撑着从容的皮囊在那嘲讽：“早泄？”<br/>早泄你大爷，你他妈一直被操那个地方你也这样。战士在高潮中抱着自己的腿死死痉挛，脑子里还有空回应这么一句。<br/>回回都是通过后面的刺激到达顶端确实有些消耗体力，处男了这么多年的战士吃不消也算正常，他的屁股紧紧吸着黑魔的那根东西，手指陷进自己腿上的肉里，抓出道道红痕。<br/>“呃嗯！啊……嗯……行、行……”他满脸是泪，全靠本能在点头，一边流着口水一边在抽搐里点着头回答黑魔的话。<br/>有一说一，这副样子着实骚，黑魔被这淫靡的气氛感染，他要射精时的动作会放缓，但力度却大的不行，最后的几下冲刺里他把战士操得拔高音调，胸肌腹肌都在颤，随后淫叫截然而止，战士被灌了一屁股精之后像是得到了许可般松开了抱着双腿的手，躺在床上目无焦距地哆嗦。<br/>哎，这就用掉了一次。<br/>黑魔内心感叹着，他享受着畅快而满足的余韵，面上的汗水滴落在战士身上，很快就和体液混在了一起。<br/>战士人被操懵了，等他放下抱着自己双腿的手、从快感中回过神来的时候黑魔已经去浴室里冲澡了，淅淅沥沥的水声传来，屁股里的东西正好也在往外流，感觉怪异的要死。<br/>他在一旁找到了自己的内裤，随后狼狈地把手指插进了那个被操软的穴里：就和他先前做扩张的时候一样，但不同是，那时的后穴又涩又紧，现在却湿软得不像样。<br/>黑魔很快就湿着头发从浴室里走了出来，他走到床边也没要撵人离开的意思，只是拽下了被弄脏的枕套，原先想叫战士去客房住一晚上，却突然意识到家里只有一床被子，他只好又从柜子里翻出一个枕头，丢到了床上：“去洗洗，要留要走随你。”<br/>战士尴尬地拽着沾满体液的内裤，随后被黑魔从手里将其拽走，一起丢到了洗衣篮里。<br/>“……我回去。”战士当机立断，他觉得做完爱再留宿实在是太过怪异了，打算借个浴室就穿好衣服回旅馆——哪怕要以真空状态回去。<br/>黑魔也没拦他，先一步洗漱完之后也不管战士要借用浴室多久，直接拿过那个干净的枕头便上床休息了。<br/>此时已是深夜，他们做的时候没开灯，但庭院与街道的灯光透过了窗户提供了良好的视野，此刻厚重的窗帘一拉，等浴室里那个速战速决的家伙抬着发软的双腿出来时房里已经是一片漆黑。<br/>战士靠着记忆摸索到了自己放衣物的桌旁，在他穿戴完毕准备蹑手蹑脚地离开人房间的时候，床上的黑魔却突然出了声：“明天，几点？”<br/>战士的臀下意识一夹，但又实在无法拒绝，只好回答：“也是十点半结束……”<br/>“那和今天一样。”黑魔的声音轻了不少，显然也是困了：“次日单少，我不会再迟到。”<br/>“噢……”战士也不知道回应什么，见对方不在说话便打开了房门准备离去，可就在房门被拉得只剩下一条缝时，那条缝隙却迟迟没被遮掩上。<br/>“那个。”那个刚才才挨过一顿猛肏的傻子在门口挠了挠头，道：“晚安，谢谢啊……”<br/>没得到回应。<br/>做了一天装备又回来做了爱，大概累得睡着了吧。战士想。<br/>房门关上了。<br/>黑魔在黑暗中睁着眼睛，闻着这张床上仍未散去的激情味道，久久不语。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>战士他们通关的时间中规中矩，在第一周的末尾达成了任务，当天晚上有庆功宴，也是他这周唯一可以不去黑魔那的一夜。<br/>另外七个傻乐的队员还不知道他们的团长在这一周里经历了什么：每晚先是被迷宫讨伐战的BOSS折磨，休息后还要洗干净送上门，撅着屁股被一个恶劣的黑魔法师操。<br/>黑魔在床上坏心眼的小动作不少，但大体上确实和当时说的没什么差别，黑魔不会太过于为难他，玩的最狠的一次也只有前夜了。<br/>前夜团里的攻略进度前进了一大截，战士一时热血上头带领众人开始了加练，下场也很凄惨——等他想起来要去找黑魔的时候已经临近午夜了。<br/>当天晚上黑魔悠哉地靠在沙发上，看着他一边发抖一边蹲着将那根阴茎往屁股里吞，他连衣服都没来得及脱就张着腿、抬着腰，就算是被插到流精、哭着求饶也不允许跌坐到黑魔身上，等到对方终于大发慈悲惩罚够了之后战士拖着两条麻得几乎失去知觉的腿在沙发上高潮得歇斯底里，直到第二天都还在走神，险些晋升成团队演员。<br/>今日的庆功宴他昨晚就打过了预防针，也得到了那家伙的批准，黑魔只叮嘱他要认真打本，随后两人便没了交流。<br/>战士难得能在酒桌上放开了喝，他和磨合不错的新队友勾肩搭背地说着醉话，一口一个：为了你们的衣服老子被折腾得可惨了。<br/>这话说得众人半信半疑，哭笑不得。<br/>在他还有意识的时候，团里的召唤突然给了他两百万金币，战士看到钱一下子清醒了不少，在原地愣了大半天之后开口问道：“这……这干嘛啊？”<br/>“不好意思……刚通关就要说这个。”召唤也喝了点酒，但这件事显然不是一时兴起，他将金币推过去之后拿起酒杯与人碰了碰，认真道：“因为个人的一些原因，我大概要离队了，你是个挺好的团长，虽然当时包装备不是我提出的，但首周拿了这套装备过完本就走确实不太好，所以我想补点损失。”<br/>召唤退团前也和个别输出沟通过这件事，战士看其他团员的反应也隐隐约约猜到了点什么，这钱他不好意思全收，你来我往几个回合之后见实在无法拒绝，他便痛快地放弃了挣扎，和人碰了杯便将酒一饮而尽。<br/>他的酒量不差，愣是把其他几个家伙全喝倒了之后还站着，庆功宴结束时已经是凌晨了，酒壮人胆，原本要回家的他却中途改变了路程，摇摇晃晃地朝某个熟悉的住所走去。<br/>酒精麻痹人的大脑，引诱人的欲望，喝醉之后的懒倦爬满全身，按理来说战士目前最好的选择应该是找张床睡个天昏地暗才是，可他还有件优先级更高的事情想做。<br/>他有点想见一个人，也不知道见了面要干嘛，短短一周他就习惯了在晚上和这个人相处，总之就是想见见。<br/>黑魔怎么都没想到自己打开家门的时候会迎面接住一个醉鬼，战士喝得都忘了他家的钥匙在哪儿，只知道一个劲的敲门，要不是黑魔秉持不跟醉汉计较的原则，他估计会在敲到第五下的时候就被人道毁灭。<br/>战士被黑魔拖进屋之后老实了一些，后者怕他吐又一路把人拽到了浴室里丢着，随后走进厨厅准备做点醒酒汤给人灌下，不然第二天起来这家伙估计又要折腾半天。<br/>黑魔一边听着浴室里若有若无的哼哼声一边切着手里的材料，说实话，今夜得知战士去庆功宴之后他原本没什么安排，大半夜不睡觉也只是在房间里翻着书籍干发呆，鬼知道对方能喝成这德行主动送上门来。<br/>一夜手忙脚乱。<br/>战士灌了汤之后又被大发慈悲的家伙带去冲了个澡，他被收拾的清清爽爽，丢到了床上。<br/>两人难得在一张床上什么都没干，就这么睡到了天明。<br/>关于第二天醒来之后战士是如何土下座磕头道歉的，不便详提。<br/>黑魔翘着二郎腿坐在床沿，他打着哈欠草草接受了道歉，只是有一件事不太理解。<br/>“为什么你喝醉了会跑来我家？”<br/>战士被问得停了一下，他挠了挠头，自己似乎也不是很能理解：“我不知道……只记得喝醉了之后就想见你，然后我就来了。”<br/>他意识不到这句话有多少种含义，黑魔看上去清醒了一些，若有所思地盯着他看了一会儿，没吱声。<br/>战士回忆起昨晚的片片断断，最后一路倒带回到酒馆里的对话，顿时又被转移了注意力，他脑子里冒出一个现成的想法：“还有一件事想求你来着……”<br/>“你欠我的钱和报酬还没还清。”黑魔不得不提醒他：“昨晚没操你，我对醉鬼没兴趣。”<br/>战士尴尬地又说了声抱歉，紧接着把队伍里召唤离队的事情给说了，说完之后他用那双亮晶晶的眼睛盯着黑魔，几乎就把求求你这三个字写在里头了。<br/>他知道眼前人不是个纯工匠，也知道对方的战斗水平稳定，甚至知道对方这版本还没找团。<br/>版本前几日黑魔只想着赚钱，找他一起组队肯定没戏，现在浑然天成的机会就在面前，战士说什么都不想让它再溜走。<br/>“去你们队打？”黑魔抽了抽嘴角，眉眼间满是狐疑：“你确定？”<br/>战士立刻点头：“确定，我还想找你订这个版本的料理和幻药，但——”<br/>“但你连八套衣服的钱都没还清。”黑魔面无表情：“你夸下海口要包所有人花销的样子真的很帅气，可你在床上扭着屁股求我慢点的样子真的很狼狈。”<br/>“那……继续肉偿不行吗？”战士的声音小了不少，但很清晰：“我觉得挺合适的……成不？”<br/>黑魔没回应，尴尬又凝重的气氛持续了大约三分钟，就在战士忍不住又要开口道歉时候，黑魔终于打破了这份沉默：“先让我确定一个事情。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“你的‘肉偿’，是对任何一个工匠都可以？”<br/>“不是！”<br/>“只有我？”<br/>“嗯……嗯。”<br/>“原因。”<br/>“……我也不知道啊。”<br/>战士自己都捉摸不透这种感觉，他沮丧道：“就和昨晚喝醉了只想见你一样，我也说不清为什么给你睡就可以……”<br/>“行了。”黑魔打断了战士的话，他起身拉开了窗帘，面朝着窗外的新鲜阳光重重叹了口气，由于背对着人的缘故，地上跪着的那个蠢蛋看不清他的表情。<br/>成交。<br/>战士听到他这么说。</p><p>-END-<br/>2020/1/23</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>